Invader Sims
by LoneTaku
Summary: Zim and Gir somehow find their way to Strangetown, where many unexpected visitors will also find themselves! Sam gives Zim a home; what will happen? Possible ZaGr; Sims 2 DS xInvader Zim crossover
1. Enter: Zim Gir & the unnoticed Minimoose

**A/N: Hi! Because The Sims is not a category, I don't think anyway, I had to make it generally Invader Zim. Takes place in The Sims 2 for DS, Sam is my OC AKA the main character from TS2. Enjoy! Oh yeah, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sam didn't think much when the green kid came to Strangetown. She'd seen weirder things than a human with green skin.<p>

He sure was short, though.

And Sam certainly didn't think much of his dog. Until he talked. But Sam had gotten around to wondering what she was thinking when she met him.

_*flashback*_

_Sam had only taken about a week in making the hotel world-class. She had even discovered the Rat Cave, which she was currently taking a shower in._

_Anywho, Sam had been taking a shower when she heard the familiar clanking of footsteps on the Rat Cave's metal floors over the shower._

_She stopped and peeked out._

_Sam saw no one, so she ducked her head back inside and changed. She stepped out of the shower to investigate._

_Then she heard the voices._

_"Gir, tell me again why you thought it would be a good idea to leave your tracking chip at the base."_

_"To make room for the suckmonkey!" Sigh from the first voice._

_"Somebody needs a hug!"_

_"Ack! No Gir, no!" Fast clanking and a slight clatter._

_Sam approached the source of the voices to see a small green child and an even smaller green dog. At least, she though it was a small green child._

_At a closer range, she saw that the -uh, person?- person had purplish-blue eyes and black hair._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here, how did you find this place, and what is your dog's name?" Sam asked as she pulled her drying blue hair into a clip-twist style._

_"I AM ZIM!"_

_"And I am Sam. But I still haven't gotten answers for the other three questions I asked. Okay, now, what are you doing here, how did you find this place, and what is your dog's name?"_

_"Imma Gir! Hi pretty lady! I left the tracking chip at home to make room for the suckmonkey, and we got stranded, and we don't know where we are and Master's angry!" The green dog said. After a long conversation, Zim and Sam made an agreement for Zim to stay in the Manager's Suite until he was able to leave 'this Irk-forsaken desert'."_

_*end of flashback*_


	2. Enter: Dib

**A/N: Dia duit! Sorry, feeling foreign today! That's Irish for Hello! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>One month from the previous flashback, one more child showed up. Well, you couldn't really call him a child. More like a teenager, and if you called him a child he'd probably get really angry.<p>

Enter: Dib.

Sam didn't think much of Dib, like she didn't think much of Zim and Gir until Gir talked and Dib came along claiming Zim to be of an alien race.

The Dib we know had grown to be not really tall, only barely passing Zim's height, making him look like a child. His head was still big, but he had a longer scythe on his head that helped even out the large head of his.

He had started working out some, making his arms more muscled. Or was it that his car broke down several days away from Strangetown?

Either way, the originally white n' nerdy Dib was now muscled enough to be noticed, he was tanner, and his head didn't look as big.

Sam felt she liked him enough to give him a bed in the manager's suite.

So now she had given up her couch and a bed to two people who she barely knew. But she really didn't care.

And she had met a new person anyways, who had taken up the Penthouse.

Frankie Fusilli.

He demanded the penthouse. He threatened Sam. Zim felt the need to protect his temporary base, and besides that, he began to threaten the guest of Sam, AKA Gir, and we all know that NO ONE messes with Zim's robot.

Sam never even noticed a certain purple moose.

Anyway, Zim went right up to Frankie in the Penthouse.

"Listen, Fu-_SI_-lli! I don't much appreciate you taking my ro-dog. Give me Gir."

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid." Frankie said.

"Zim is _not_ an inferior hyooman worm-baby, and you _won't_ treat Zim as such." Zim said indignantly.

"Look, kid, I'd be happy to help you, see, but I just don't have the time to deal with a little child going on about some toy he lost."

"Zim is not a worm-baby," Zim repeated, "and you won't treat Zim as such. Give me my dog-monster."

"Look kid, your dog's not here. Search the entire Penthouse if you want, but it's not here."

"You have Gir and I know it. What do you think security cameras are for? Personal hyooman enjoyment?" Zim spat.

"Look, I'll bring you your dog, just get out and stop bothering me, kid." Zim agreed to getting Gir back in exchange for forcing Sam to do Fusilli's bidding.

So Sam helped Frankie and we all lived happily ever after.

If only, if only.

The details were fuzzy, but it turned out like this:

Sam ended up delivering an explosive cow head to the mayor, Honest Jackson, who in turn became angry when his office was set on fire. Sam calmed him down while Dib removed his trench-coat and helped put out the fires using Sam's super soaker. Sam turned her head just after his shirt caught on fire. He had to remove it and suffered burns, but he continued working at the fire. Sam was pretty much star struck.

Zim was plotting in the desert the whole entire time, eating a sammich all the while.


End file.
